perdida de memoria
by Mony Taisho
Summary: Aome esta en el hospital tratando de recordar quien es el chico que habia visto antes del accidente
1. Chapter 1

entonces ese momento fue interrumpido por el chillido de la puerta.  
-ya es hora que me valla- dijo la psicologa apresurada.  
entro una emfermera espero a que se fuera la psicologa cuando se fue.  
-visitas-dijo casi susurrando y con una sonrisa.  
-pero no es hora- dijo aome ya emocionada.  
-pasen- grito la emfermera hacia afuera.  
-¡hola!- se escucho un grito unisono de las amigas de aome.  
-hola- dijo aome con una enorme sonrisa.  
-¿como va esa cabesita?- pregunto Eri acariciando suavemente a cabeza de Aome.  
-bien, no puedo quejar pudo ser peor.  
-es cierto- dijo Ayumi.  
-perdon por no venir la otra semana hubo examen de matematicas- dijo Eri.  
-bueno, pero que lindo que hayan venido-dijo Aome  
En ese momento todas se dieron vuelta al escuchar el ruido de la puerta era la emfermera.  
-termino la hora de la vista-dijo.  
-bueno, ya se tiene que ir- dijo Aome con la cabeza agachada.  
\- !chau!- dijo yuka que hasta ese momento se habia quedado callada eso sorprendio mucho Aome.  
-"bueno que va a hablar si de hace mucho no hablamos despues del accidente ella lo vio y se sintio muy mal"-penso Aome.  
-que bien que estes bien amiga te quiero un monton perdon por quedarme callada pero es que no se que decir no puedo verte asi-dijo Yuka llorando  
y al terminar la frase se cubrio el rostro con las mangas de el uniforme de la escuela.  
-no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo Aome con una sonrisa Yuka llorado la abrazo.  
-bueno no quedemos afuera- le dijo Eri a Ayumi ya abrasaron a Aome.  
-mmmuy lindo momento pero ya es hora de irse- dijo la emfermera.  
-si es verdad-dijo Aome.  
-chau-dijeron todas.  
-"ya se fueron que hago ahora"- dijo Aome mirando la ventana y suspirando, miro hacia la mesita de luz y vio el control de la television-bueno algo es algo-.  
y agarro el control, pasaro horas y horas cuando se dio cuenta miro la hora eran las once,apago la tele y se pudo de costado, esa misma noche en el sueño  
volvio a recordar el accidente vio al chico que gritaba lo vio pero era todo gris.  
-in-u-dijo Aome entre sueños y se desperto al oir a la puerta-"esa puerta es muy ruidosa"-.  
-es hora de el desayuno y los medicamentos -dijo la emfermera.  
-gracias-dijo Aome con una sonrisa al ver a la emfermera haciendolo tambien y se sento, la emfermera dejo una bandeja en la piernas de Aome- mmm se ve  
rico-aunque en realidad nunca le habia gustado la comida del hospital.  
-toma- dijo la emfermera pasandole un frasquito de sal-es que no le ponen sal, pero como estas bien no es necesario mesquinarle un poco-.  
-gracias-dijo otraves Aome pero esta ves sonreia mas feliz aun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya amanecía, era una hermosa mañana.**

 **-ya pasaron semanas-dijo Kagome en un largo suspiro y mirando el cielo a través de la ventana.**

 **-¡Hola!-dijo la enfermera, abriendo con una mano la puerta, y, con la otra la ventana-toma, aquí tienes.**

 **-mmm, se ve delicioso- dejo Kagome sonriendo.**

 **-y, qué tal va esa pierna- dijo la enfermera tratando de mirar a través del yeso.**

 **-por qué no lo sacas-dijo Kagome sonó más como un mandato que una pregunta-y ame pica estar tanto con este yeso-.**

 **-ya va a venir el doctor no te preocupe-dijo la enfermera sonriendo-al menos ya estas mejor, mira quienes vinieron a visitarte-.**

 **-¡hola!- dijo sus amigas, su mamá, su hermano y su abuelo.**

 **-ho-la...-dijo Kagome tartamudeando que la tomaron por sorpresa, y con un brillo en los ojos.**

 **-hay mi hijita, que linda como siempre que bien que te ves se nota que estas mejorando-dijo su mamá-perdón por no venir a visitarte pero estoy ocupada-.**

 **-no importa que bien que estas aquí-dijo Kagome ya casi llorando.**

 **-no llores- dijo su mamá abrazándola.**

 **-aaah-dijeron todos con la cabeza ladeada, de ese momento tan lindo que estaban presenciando, y los abrazaron todos.**

 **-buen, bueno ya-dijo Kagome casi aplasta, por una pequeña partecita de todo ese amontono logro mirar hacia la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a una cara conocida-no es la enfermera menos un doctor porque se ve muy joven además no tiene su bata-pensó.**

 **-vamos a terminar por aplastarla- dijo Eric.**

 **-quien es sigue parado allí pero no le veo la cara esta de espalda pero ese cabello plateado lo conozco-penaba Kagome mirando con intriga hacia la puerta.**

 **-¿qué le pasa?-se preguntaron todos pero susurrando casi como un pensamiento.**

 **-o no-dijo su mamá, Kagome levanto la mirada para ver a su mamá que la escucho hablar, se sorprendió cuando noto que miraba hacia la puerta.**

 **Vio hacer una seña hacia los demás y todos se movieron como cubriendo la puerta para que no vieran, y logro ver cuando su mamá agarro del brazo aquel extraño y lo llevo.**

 **-¿qué sucede aquí?-pensó Kagome- y mamá ¿a dónde fue?-.**

 **-no, es que bueno... ella-decían todos.**

 **-se fue a buscar algo de agua-dijo Yuka.**

 **-pareces mintiendo ¿por qué dudaron tanto en responder? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-dijo Kagome.**

 **-por qué lo haríamos-dijo Yuka-no te miento.**

 **-bueno perdón-dijo Aome- y Ayume ¿que tuvimos prueba?-interrogo.**

 **-si, algo es que ya nos entregaron las notas-respondió Ayume.**

 **-no, ahora que hare-dijo Aome la cabeza agachada y una mirada de preocupación, escucho la puerta abrirse y vio entrar su mamá.**

 **-¿y el vaso de agua?-dijo Aome.**

 **-¿qué v...?- se detenio al ver las señas de los otros-aaah, no... No había-.**

 **-¿con quién hablabas?- pregunto Kagome.**

 **-¿yo?, no, no hablaba con nadie-dijo su mamá nerviosa- ¿con quién podría hablar?-.**

 **-mmm, no sé con quién, talvez con la persona que estaba allí-dijo Kagome molesta, miro a su mamá que la miraba sorprendida de su contestación.**

 **-no yo solo…-dijo su mamá tartamudeando si saber que decir.**

 **-perdón, no quise hablarte así es solo porque me siento como si me ocultaran algo-dijo Kagome tranquilizándose.**

 **-bueno ya es hora de que nos vallamos- dijo su mamá agarrando la cartera.**

 **-perdón-dijo o través Kagome.**

 **-no tienes por qué pedir perdón, tranquila, además yo me voy porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa-dijo su mamá.**

 **-si es verdad- dijo Sōta- Además tengo una cita con Hitomi.**

 **-mi pequeño galán después de todo funciono todo lo que hicimos con I…-dijo Kagome, todos la miraron- ¡aaa!-dijo Kagome agarrándose la cabeza y ciñendo sus ojos.**

 **-Kagome-dijo su mamá y la abrazo-¡hablen al doctor!- grito a los demás, y Sōta salió corriendo a buscar al doctor con Eric- ya tranquila ya va a pasar- le decía para tranquilizarla.**

 **En tanto dolor Kagome levanto la cabeza y miro hacia la puerta, cuando vio pasar a ese chico ahora lo veía bien.**

 **-¡in…inuyasha!- grito Kagome recordando todo, mientras aún se sostenía la cabeza y volvía a agachar la cabeza, cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza y vio al chico tratar entrar a la habitación, en ese momento lo vio bien y se dio cuenta de que era él, pero lo detenían no lo dejaban entrar más aún su abuelo que se ponía frente a la puerta tratando de cubrirlo.**

 **-¡Kagome!-grito el chico.**

 **\- Inuyasha- dijo Kagome y se levantó corriendo justo cuando él se logró soltar, se perdieron los dos en un fuerte abrazo llorando.**

 **-ahora me acuerdo de ti- dijo Kagome agarrando su cara acariciándolo y lo beso.**

 ** _Días después Kagome salió del hospital._**

 ** _Volvió a la escuela._**

 ** _A la época feudal._**

 **** ** _FIN_**


End file.
